


Sewing Lessons

by Mitama



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, FerrisWheelShipping, Fluff, N is clueless, One Shot, Queen White, Sewing, Team Plasma, but that's why we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitama/pseuds/Mitama
Summary: Some mornings White is not sure why she married the king of Team Plasma. This is one of those mornings.(Little fluffy Ferriswheelshipping one shot)





	Sewing Lessons

White wandered down the long stone hallways, shivering slightly. Morning sunlight streamed through the beautiful glass windows, giving the old castle life. The young Trainer wished she could sit and enjoy the view, but she was on a mission.

Her fluffy Skitty slippers slapped on the hard oak floor as she marched unhappily through her home. She was still wearing her nightgown, and her hair was a bit of a Rattata's nest. However, White needed to settle this mess _now_ , and she certainly didn't have time to waste getting ready.

"Excuse me..." she tapped on the shoulder of one of the Plasma guards, who jumped slightly at her appearance. He cleared his throat, dipping his head in respect.

"You highness..."

White sighed. She'd been Team Plasma's queen for nearly a month now, but she still wasn't used to the formalities. Still, there were some perks to the job. Nobody said anything when she wandered around with bedhead and pajamas.

"Have you seen N?" She asked, folding her arms with a soft sigh. She tried to smile, hoping to ease the guard, but he remained stiff as ever. Maybe she'd have a talk with the guard captain later and ask him to be a bit more lenient with his soldiers. Still, it was good to have the extra protection.

"The king?" The Plasma grunt raised his eyebrows, glancing around as if N would pop up right beside him. He shook his head, then quickly lowered it in shame. "I'm sorry, your highness..."

"No, it's okay. I guess he didn't come this way, then. Thanks anyway." White dipped her head to him before turning around and heading down another hallway, grumbling all the way.

It had not been a pleasant morning. She'd woken up freezing, all the blankets and sheets missing. To make matters worse, the elegant golden curtains blocking out the harsh sunlight had been stolen as well. At first, White had been terrified someone had broken into their room and taken their things. However, when she noticed N's side of the bed was empty, she had the sneaking suspicion he was to blame.

She loved him dearly, she really did, but he did some really weird stuff sometimes.

As she rounded another corner, her Skitty slippers almost falling off, White nearly tripped over a Leafeon stumbling down the hall. To her surprise, the little Grass Pokemon was wearing what looked like a disheveled ball gown. The sleeves were far too long for it, and the hole for its tail had been placed too high up on the back. White would have fallen on the floor in laughter at the sight of the things if its gown hadn't been made out of the same material as her white satin sheets.

She paused just long enough to free the thing from the terrible garment before storming with renewed anger towards the huge wooden doors at the end of the hallway. He'd really done it this time!

Taking a deep breath, White pushed against the heavy doors, throwing them open.

"N!!!!!" She yelled, stumbling into the room.

"Hm?"

The green-haired king was sitting on the ornate red rug, surrounded by Pokemon wearing all kinds of misshapen clothing. Most of them were stumbling around, trying to figure out how to walk with their horribly sewn dresses and shirts. N had several pins in his mouth, a sewing needle held daintily in his right hand, and the scraps of their golden curtains draped across his lap. His back was facing the doorway, so he had to strain his head around to make eye contact with White.

She almost melted at the sight of his innocent confusion, and it took her a moment to remember why she was mad at him.

"N!" She scoffed, carefully maneuvering through the confused Pokemon to stand in front of the king. "What are you doing with our sheets and curtains?"

He looked at her, still confused, as if the answer were obvious. After it became clear White wasn't backing down, he gingerly removed the pins from his mouth and set them on the floor.

"I'm learning how to sew."

"With our brand new sheets?"

"Um..." His eyes darted between her irritated face and the gold fabric in his lap. "...Yes?"

"N..." White sighed, exasperated, finding it impossible to say mad. "You could have just asked for materials. I'm sure the seamstresses would have let you have some."

"Oh." N seemed surprised by this new information, setting the sewing needle down. "But the sheets looked so pretty the way the light was shining on them..."

White sighed, sitting down across from him. Immediately several Pokemon came over trying to find a place to sleep in her lap. She rolled her eyes in resignation, petting all of them in spite of their strange outfits. Why was her king so darn _adorable_??

"I'm sorry, White. I can sew them back together if you want."

White suppressed a giggle, a small grin forming on her face. "No, it's okay. We have plenty of sheets. We'll just have to make our bed with a new set."

"Oh..." N blinked again, looking slightly ashamed. "I... I took all the sheets from the drawers too..."

"N!" White scolded, although by now she couldn't help but grin. "You are so helpless sometimes..."

"...Sorry..." he muttered, looking down.

White reached out, placing a hand delicately under his chin and pulling his head back up so she could look at him. She brushed a strand of green hair from his eyes, smiling softly.

"It's okay, N. I'm not mad. They're just sheets." He brightened at this.

"So, your highness," White continued with mock formality, "why on earth are you trying to learn how to sew?"

N blinked, a small grin spreading across his face. "Well, I was going to surprise you by making you a new dress... The seamstresses always do such a wonderful job, but I wanted something more special..." He blushed slightly, still smiling. "It's a lot harder than it looks, though."

White smiled back, scooting over to close the distance between them.

"N, I love you, you know that?" She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. His eyes scanned the room full of Pokemon as if seeing them for the first time.

"Wow, I really made a mess in here, didn't I?" He asked sheepishly, shaking his head.

"Yup," White affirmed, giggling. "Maybe sewing isn't your calling, huh?"

He shrugged, reaching up to gently rub her shoulder. "I just wanted to do something special for you. I wanted to let you know how much you mean to me."

"N," White answered softly, nestling her head on his shoulder. "You don't need to do anything. I know that already."

"It can't be said enough times, though," N responded, sighing with content. Suddenly, he sat up, startled, as White reached over and took the sewing materials away from him.

"How about we clean up this mess, and then you can find the seamstresses and ask for a proper lesson." White giggled as N's slightly startled expression melted into an embarrassed smile.

"Alright," he said, beckoning over a Growlithe in a skirt. "But can I still use the sheets...?"

"N!!!!"


End file.
